Eternally Yours
by JakesPuppyLove
Summary: First Fic. Takes place around mid-New Moon. Jake is already a part of the pack, but there is not Bella or the Cullens, for now at least. Jacob/OC. Rated K plus just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So this is my first fanfic, and well... I'm not so sure how it's going to turn out. Hopefully you guys will like it. :]**

**I've already written my three first chapters (I would have uploaded them earlier but there's a stupid 'two day rule' thingy so I had to wait.) Anyway... I am clueless about titles right now, and what i have is just a temporary, so if you have any good ideas, feel free to review or PM me about it, i'd really appreciate it. And if anybody is interested in beta-ing, I'm up for it, i just need to know how the whole thing works. Anyway, that's about it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer (I'm only going to post one for the whole story): All characters belong to the great and awesome Stephenie Meyer, except for Abby and her mother, who are mine. I don't own iPod either, that's Steve Job's.  
**

**_

* * *

_**

"Now boarding flight number 2684 to Port Angeles, Washington."

"Come on, Abby, we have to get going." My mother said as she heard the announcement. I silently got up and followed her, not bothering to answer her question.

"You could try to be a little more enthusiastic honey," she said, "You'll love La Push, it's a really great place."

I grunted to answer her. 'A great place'. _Right. I won't know anybody and I'll be completely clueless, oh yes, that's 'great'. _

I took out my purple iPod, put it on shuffle, and soon fell asleep.

"Abigail? Wake up, we're here." I slowly opened my eyes, just to shut them again. _Maybe this is all a bad dream, _I thought, but when I opened my eyes again, I was still in the plane. I sighed and picked up my bag, not bothering to stop my iPod, and I followed my mother out the plane. As I looked through the windows, all I could see was gray. The weather was so bad it made me see in black and white. When you come from somewhere like Santa Barbara, this is a major change. I groaned and took my eyes off the window, still walking behind my mother. We walked through an automatic door and I suddenly shivered. It was freezing. In _August_. I stopped myself from screaming by clamping my teeth together, which also stopped my chattering. I quickly got into the taxi that had stopped in front of us, and was happy that they actually had heating in this place.

The one-hour ride seemed to last a day, and when we finally stopped, it was in front of a wooden house with a huge front window and a deck. It looked cozy, but with my luck, I was sure the inside was going to a complete mess.

"Welcome to your new home!" my mom exclaimed, spreading her arms out in a "tada!" kind of movement. I almost threw up of disgust. Why did my mother have to be the overly excited kind?

My mom paid the driver and we got our bags. When we entered, I was surprised to find almost all of our furniture already installed. I gave my mother a confused look, still refusing to speak.

"Instead of sleeping on camping mattresses for a month, I thought you might enjoy a real furnished house. So I asked a friend if she could keep an eye on the movers while they prepared everything." I smiled a bit at that. Urg, why did she have to make me soften up to her!

"Okay, your room is upstairs, and mine is in the basement. I don't know if everything has been put the way you want it to be though, so feel free to move want you want around." I quickly nodded and headed up the stairs with my luggage.

Once I got into my room, it was hard to believe it was the same house I had seen from the outside, the style was completely different. There were turquoise walls and light brown parquet flooring. My study loft bed was pressed against the left wall, with all my books and office supplies right where I remembered them. My fuzzy white carpet was place in the right corner near the door, with my bean bag and pillows on top. This room was perfect, except for the emptiness, but I kept in mind that only the first shipment had arrived, and my shelf and posters still wasn't here. Then, in the far right corner, I saw a door. I put down my bags and headed towards it. When I opened it, I almost fainted. There was no way I could stay mad at my mom after this. I saw staring at a huge, circle shape dressing. I had to admit I wasn't much of a valley girl, but when it came to clothes, I went crazy. A dressing this size was my dream. There was an area for hanging shirts, another for pants, there was a dozen shelves and drawers. Even a lockable one made for jewelry. I couldn't help myself and squealed. I rushed to my luggage and unpacked my stuff, organizing everything perfectly.

"I thought you would like this." I jumped in surprised. My mom was standing in the doorway, smiling. Not being able to be mad at her anymore, I hugged her tightly and thanked her. We admired my room for a bit and then she left me to myself. After sleeping during the whole plane ride, I wasn't tired at all. Since I didn't feel like visiting the house, I pondered what to do. Suddenly I remembered something my mother had told me before we had left.

"_Trust me, honey, you'll love La Push! We'll live right in front of the beach…" _

I couldn't remember what she had said after that because I had run off to my room.

Eager to feel the wind in my hair and the sand between my toes, I changed into my white bikini, putting a tank top and jean shorts on top. I announced my plans to my mother and headed out putting on my flip-flops and aviators. Once I got out, I noticed she hadn't been lying when she said we lived right in front. All I had to do was cross the road and walk a bit and I was there. I took off my flip-flops as soon as I got on the sand and found a spot to lie down on. I took of my top and shorts and spread out onto the sand, hoping to tan a bit. It wasn't as cold as it had been at the airport, there was actually some sun now, and I wasn't going to miss my chance. I closed my eyes and thought of how life was going to be here. Would the other kids like me? Was I going to fit in? Were the guys cute? I was imagining different scenarios when someone's voice startled me.

"Aww come on Jake! Don't be a loser and pay up! I won fair and squ- Oh hello." I had sat up to see the two teen boys approaching me. They looked about my age, and they were HOT. The one talking was the first one I noticed. He was tall and had short black hair and really tanned skin. Then I saw the second one. He was even taller, and had about the same hair, except it was a bit longer and his skin was just as dark. They were both shirtless and I could see there massive abs. If I hadn't been able to control myself, I would have drooled on the spot. I took my sunglasses off and looked at them again, but this time not just their body, but their faces. The shorter one had a flirty look on his face, while the second looked confused, then shocked.

"Hi, I'm Embry." The first one took a few step forwards and I got up.

"I'm Abby, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Are you new here? I've never seen you around."

"Yeah, I just moved in today, from California."

"Oh so you're the girl who moved into the old Marks' house."

"Umm sure, if you say so."

"Hi I'm Jacob." The taller boy said, seeming to finally snap out of his trance.

"Hi." I smiled and shook the hand he had extended out. His hand was abnormally warm.

"Are you okay? You're really hot! I mean… warm." I blushed at what I had said while Embry and Jacob laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." He said while looking at me with a smile on his face. He was staring at me with such intensity that it was impossible for me to look away.

"So." Embry practically yelled, interrupting our gazing. We both suddenly turned to him. He gave Jacob a meaningful look so quickly that if I had blinked I would have missed it.

"We have to go help our friend set up a birthday party, sorry." Embry said, looking back to me.

"Oh, that's fine, I'll see you soon." I smiled and put my flip-flops on.

"Hey Abby, what are you doing tonight?" Jake asked, looking hopeful.

"Well, seeing as I just moved in, nothing, why?"

"Well maybe you could come to the party tonight. Meet our friends." He proposed, his grin getting wider as he spoke.

"Sure, that would be great, but I need details."

"It's at seven, down at first beach, and it's semi-formal."

"First beach?" I asked, disoriented.

"If you want I can stop by before and we can walk there together. So that next time you know where it is."

"Sure, that would be great." It was my turn to grin widely this time.

"Cool, see you tonight." He waved, but looked like he really didn't want to leave.

"Yeah, see you." I didn't want to leave either, but I packed up my stuff and made my way home.

* * *

**Was it that bad? Urg i really suck at self-criticism, that's why i need you guys! please give me some good tips or ideas! I would appreciate it _so _much! And please, no flames (especially from you Jake-haters), remember, it's my first fic.**

**_xoxo,_**

_**LC**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I'll put the third one up as soon as I can. Hopefully some people will start reading this soon... i feel kinda like i'm talking to myself right now... lol. So yeah, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I was lying down on my bed, daydreaming about the boy I had just met. Embry was a nice guy, I guess, but Jacob was the one making me unable to move. I had just met him, yet already fallen in love. I checked the time; five o' 3. I had been on my bed for about an hour after walking back home and talking to my mom about my plans. She was excited about me having already made friends. I got up, got undressed, and took a quick but effective shower. Once I was done, I dried and straightened my hair, and took out my makeup. I applied mascara, eyeliner, and silver eye shadow. Then I put on some lip-gloss and blush, and headed to my dressing. I sighed as I entered it. I would never get used to this. _Semiformal… what's that supposed to mean? _I went through al of my dresses and finally found one that didn't look too dressy. It was black with spaghetti straps. The material was light and crumpled, and around the waist there was a big white ribbon. I quickly put it on and went to jewelry. To match the dress, I took my black and white braided necklace, and the earrings that matched. After all this, I checked the time, six fifteen. He would be here in about a half hour. I had to calm myself down to start breathing at a normal pace again, and once I was, I headed back to my mirror. _Hair up or down? Down. _I quickly brushed my hair one more time andheaded down the stairs. I was surprised to find my mom waiting at the bottom of the stairs, a small wrapped box in her hands.

"Wow hon you look gorgeous." She complimented.

"Thanks mom." I answered while strapping on my black sandals.

"I have another surprise for you." She handed me the box she had been holding.

"Again? Mom this is too much for one day."

"Just open it." She pushed it closer to me. I grabbed it and ripped open the paper, only to gasp for what it seems to be the hundredth time today. It was the box of a Samsung sgh f330. The phone I had been wanting since sixth grade! And finally, six years after, I finally got it.

"Thank you so much mom!" I gently put the box down and hugged my mom.

"You're welcome," she smiled, "How about you try it out?"

I didn't have to think twice, I opened the box, put the battery in, and turned it on.

"Your number is (360) 836-9338." I was about to thank her again when the doorbell rang.

"There's Jacob, I have to go. Thanks again mom, so much." I picked up my purse, putting my phone in it. She waved as I opened the door. There he was, grinning, as usual. He was wearing a white shirt and black tux pants.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey. You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you look very handsome yourself." I answered, bowing my head to try and hide my blush.

"I guess we better get going."

"Ok, well you lead the way." He held out his arm and hooked it around mine.

"So whose birthday is this exactly?" I wondered, trying to break the silence.

"Kim. She's my friend Jared's girlfriend."

"Are you sure she won't mind me coming."

"Of course not. Trust me, they're all very excited to meet you."

"They?"

"Well, me and my friends, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth, and Sam are like brothers, and their girlfriends and family are practically family."

"Oh, wow, that must be a big family then."

"Yeah, it is." He chuckled.

"Jake! Abby! You're here!" Embry called, walking towards us. I hadn't even noticed we had already arrived to the party. There were so many people, each with dark tanned skin and beautiful black hair.

"Hi Embry." I said as the two boys exchanged a high five.

"Come on, we have to introduce you to everybody else." They took me to meet the rest of the "gang". They were so sweet, each of them treated me as though I was part of their family, and I immediately wished I was. The last person I met was Billy, Jacob's father. He was also very nice to me, but questioned me like I was his son's girlfriend. Not that I would mind going out with Jacob, it's just that I would like it to be official first. Once I had met everyone, we started dancing. I was a little reluctant at first, but Jacob dragged me onto the so called "dance floor" which was just a square area delimited by rocks. I danced mostly with him, but also with Embry, Seth, and Quil. They were all so much fun to be around. After about an hour of dancing, I was exhausted and we all gathered around a campfire, making smores. I was surprised at how much the boys ate, and when I asked Kim, which I had gotten pretty close to, she told me it was something about genetics. Once everyone had quieted down, Billy cleared his throat and started reciting an old legend about the tribe they all belonged to, the Quileutes. It was fascinating, especially the way he said it. I got so into it, that when it was done and Jake, who was sitting next to me, got up, I jumped. Suddenly I was very cold, and I had forgotten to bring a jacket. I wondered why I hadn't been cold earlier, and then remembered Jacob and his warmth.

"Ready to get back?" He asked, holding out his hand and pulling me to my feet when I had grabbed it.

"I guess so." We said our goodbyes to everyone, and, as we started walking back to my house, I was the one grab his arm this time and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Here we are." _Why do these walked have to be so quick!_ I thought, not wanting to leave him yet. I felt strangely well when I was around him.

"Thanks for inviting me, I had so much fun."

"I'm glad you came," He smiled again "Wait, do you have a phone number?" _Thank you again mom._

"Yeah, it's (360) 836-9338. What yours?" I pulled out my phone and typed in his number as he dictated it.

"Okay, call me sometimes." I put my hand on the doorknob, yet still didn't turn away from him.

"I will. Goodnight." He said, and then he kissed my cheek and walked back down the stairs.

"Goodnight…" I said a dreamy way. From behind it looked like he was chuckling, yet I had barely even whispered, so he couldn't have heard… could he? _Stop being paranoid, _I thought to myself as I entered the house. All the lights were turned out, and since it was late, I knew my mom was already asleep. I crept up the stairs to my room and changed into my PJs quickly, eager to sleep.

When I woke up, the sun was not fully up yet. I checked my clock and it indicted it was 8:30 in the morning. I didn't mind waking early, there was actually nothing I could do about it, I was so used to the school time that I could never sleep in. After lying in bed a few more minutes, I went downstairs to get breakfast. My mom still wasn't up. Unlike me, she could sleep soundly till noon. I walked to the kitchen and got a yogurt and a spoon. As I was eating, I played around with my phone, finally having the time to really look at it. Suddenly it rang, and when I saw it was Jake, I hurried to accept the call.

"Jake?"

"Hey Abby."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing, just keeping my promise."

"Your promise?"

"I promised I'd call you."

"Oh, right."

"There was a reason I called though."

"What is it?"

"Well… umm… we need to talk." He sounded hesitant for the first time since I'd met him, but since that was yesterday, I didn't make much of it.

"Okay… about what?"

"You'll see, just meet me on the beach in front of your house."

"Ok, see you there, bye."

"Yeah, bye."

I slid my phone shut and wondered what he might want to talk to me about. After getting nowhere, I wrote a note to my mom, that I left on the table, got dressed, and left for the beach. By now the sun was high up in the sky. I could see Jacob from the door of the house, he was so big and tan it was hard to miss. I crossed the road and made my way over to him, he looked worried.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Abby, sit down." Jake motioned to the log in front of them, and I did as he told me.

"So… what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well… you remember the legends my dad recited last night?"

"Of course, why?"

"Well… they're all true."

* * *

**Hehe cliffy...ish. Anyway, i hope this chapter wasn't**** too girly, what with the getting ready part and all...I have a ton of links for everything, like what ABby looks like, her house, and her dressing... and most of what shes wearing for the party. I like making sure you guys can see everything the way i see it... i'm kinda paranoid like that... but whatever, it's fun! :] anyway, have a great weekend, putting up chapter three tomorrow, since i'm kinda tired (it's midnight here... and i'm spending my friday night... writing? wow lol) so goodnight,**

**_xoxo,_**

**_LC.  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got my first reviews! Thank you so much! It really made my day :]. And thanks so much to_ Superdani _for the favorite and the tips. It also really means a lot. Just for future references, I don't plan on ever doing the "I need 10 more reviews to continue" thing, just thought I'd say that. So here's chapter three, enjoy:**

* * *

_One hour and much explaining later…_

No part of me could move as he explained what he was. Well, none except for my jaw, which kept lowering more and more as he added details. Yet, even though I believed every part of what he told me, I wasn't scared, just shocked. I had known a guy as perfect as him didn't exist, but I didn't expect this kind of a flaw... I wasn't sure what to think, my thoughts were rambling around in my head when he brought me back to reality.

"One legend my father did not talk about yesterday though, was imprinting."

"Imprinting?" It was the first time I talked since he had started his explanation. A relieved look washed over his face.

"Well, us wolves have a way of umm finding someone to carry on the generations, I guess you could say." I gave him a confused glance and he continued. "Imprinting is when you... find your other half, or soul mate. It happens the first time you see that person." I gave him another puzzled look and he sighed. "The reason I'm telling you all of this is because… I imprinted on you." He kept his head down as he said it. I couldn't stop myself from gasping and bringing my hand up to my mouth. After a few silent minutes, during which none of us moved, I decided to speak.

"Jake," he looked up at me, not knowing what to expect. I took a deep breath and continued. "Jake, I don't know what to think, but you seem like a nice guy, and I feel... different, in a good way, when I'm around you, I can't really explain it. I guess it must be the imprinting thing... What I mean is, I'm going to trust you."

"Really?" He looked like a little kid when he started grinning.

"Of course. And you know what else?" I added, wanting to cheer him up even more.

"What?"

"I feel… flattered… that I am your imprint." With that, he got up in half a second and in the other half I was being twirled around in his arms. When he finally put me down on ground, his eyes were sparkling with happiness ashe looked into mine. Suddenly he was behind me and had put a necklace with a wooden wolf pendant around my neck.

"Abigail Connors? Will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered into my ear.

"Of course." I said, and once he had attached it, I turned around in his arms, and kissed him. At first he was startled but then he started kissing me back. Being so close to him made me burn, but I didn't mind, it was actually somewhat comforting. When I couldn't breath anymore, I slowly lowered my head onto his chest and listened to his heartbeat while he played with my blonde hair.

"Did you make this?" I asked, breaking the silence, as I suddenly remembered the pendant hanging around my neck.

"Yeah, Billy taught me how to when I was young."

"Wow, it's gorgeous. Thank you so much." I gave him another quick peck on the lips and rested my head back down.

"You're welcome." We stayed like that for a while, until my phone vibrated in my pocket and I looked at the text from my mom, telling me to get back home. At first I was going to tell Jake goodbye, but then I thought he should get the chance to meet my mother, so we entered the house hand in hand.

"Mom?" I yelled.

"In the kitchen!" She answered.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." I whispered to Jake and headed to warn my mom.

"Hey hon!" He hugged me quickly before getting back to whatever she was cooking. Seemed like her "special pasta recipe", which was actually something her great-grandmother had found in an ancient cookbook.

"Hey mom. Look, don't mean to be abrupt or anything, but I was with Jacob right now, and I kind of invited him to eat with us because he wants to meet you." I said this all very fast, hoping she would not ask the question that usually followed.

"Abby, be honest with me, is this boy your boyfriend?" Of course she was going to ask it…

"Yes." I sighed.

"Okay, but are you sure you already want me to meet him? It might be a bit early, I mean, you only met him yesterday, this isn't very normal."

"Mom, I'm sure, and trust me, nothing is really normal about our relationship." She looked confused but then just resumed her cooking.

"Okay… well lunch will be ready in ten minutes, can you set the table please? And bring Jacob in, of course."

" 'Kay mom, thanks!" I went to get Jacob and, as he talked to my mother, I set the table. The two of them seemed to really have hit it off, but then again, I couldn't imagine anybody that wouldn't hit it off with Jacob. At some point he complimented the pasta, and my mom ecstatic, couldn't help but tell him that it was a secret family recipe that had been "passed down for generations and generations". Jake laughed at that and said his dad claimed to have a secret pasta recipe too. The rest of lunch was spent with them talking, and me listening. I didn't mind at all though, I was so happy that my mom seemed to approve of him. However, soon, _too_ soon, he had to go. He claimed he and his dad had planned to go watch a hockey game together, but he told me, as I accompanied him to the door, that it was his turn to go on patrol for the pack. I tried not to imagine what his "patrol" would be like, in order not to freak myself out and hurt him, but it was hard since the rest of the day was completely uneventful and i had plenty of time just to think. To keep myself occupied I listened to music, finished a book for school and helped my mom unpack some of the things that were left... Yet, even with all that, I couldn't seem to get Jacob out of my mind.

* * *

**There you go! I really hope that wasn't too corny. If you did think it was, you should be happy i didn't put the previous version up :P.I haven't written chapter four yet, but i think it'll be done and posted by the end of the weekend (hopefully) If it's not, blame the teachers who gave me tons of homework. One last thing; still hoping for some title ideas, because i think _Eternally Yours_ would be better for a Jacob/Nessie Fic. (Which i might do in the futur, if I'm inspired :]) So thats it for now, **

**_xoxo,_**

**_LC  
_**


End file.
